Final Tears From Hell
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: (This is a re-written version of Tears From Hell) FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! Years Vampires have been hunted by humans, no the last vampire clan is wiped out, except one. How will the young Uchiha cope with being alone and what mistake have humans made in killing all the vampires. With a new threat approaching what will it take to move forward? HashiMada, TobiSasu, Yaoi, rape, torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: The last remaining clan of all eight of the legendary vampire clans, has died. The Uchiha, who were the strongest out of all seven clans has fallen from the wrath of the human's cruelty and misjudgment. For eons vampires have been hunted all because of harsh rumors and misunderstanding, now all have been eliminated. The last vampire species at the hands of the famous Senju Clan. A fierce ninja clan that specializes in paid assassinations. With their previous and no accomplished mission from the Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village they have earned their respect in all five countries. All the vampires are gone... or are they? A discovery of a single lonely creature in a cave strikes the Senju's interest. The oldest son of Butsuma Senju, the only human on the planet, known to feel differently about the constant slaughter between the two worlds learns more and more on the cold Uchihas and can't help but want to fix the issue. Can the humans and vampire wars that have come to an end, be forgiven on both sides? Or will a new evil arise after the vampire's magic disappears and a new threat is opened into the mortal world.**

**Rated R/M**

**_This program story, is specifically designed to be viewed by adults and therefore may be unsuitable for children under 17 and may call for parental guidance and/or the program may contain one or more of the following. Coarse lang-_**

**ENOUGH ALREADY! Okay, sorry about that ignore Bill over there. Here I'll make this easier for you.**

**Will contain: Graphic yaoi, basement sex, shower sex, rape, bondage, bdsm, erotic intercourse, weird kinks, male sex, graphic torture, disturbing themes, swearing, drugging, blood, angst, drama, depression, scenes that will make you bawl uncontrollably, scenes that will make me bawl uncontrollably while I type them, AND an unintentional OOC Madara... sorry bout that guys. You see you have to look at this from the point of view of a creature that has been discriminated, neglected, and has lost everything so yes he will be... differnt than in the manga. Sorry to displease you *goes into Hashirama random depression***

**... enjoy the HashiMada smexiness! :3**

* * *

Hashirama winced as he listened to the horrifying screams and cries that surrounded the burning battlefield.

"I don't like this… why do we have to kill them? Father this isn't right… an entire race, maybe all of them aren't like people say they are." Hashirama pleaded as he looked at his father, Butsuma Senju.

His father turned scowling at him, "We are the only clan that could put an end to these foul creature's madness! They kill humans boy! It is hard to pick them out as it is seeing they know how to blend into society! The Uchiha Clan, the last of the vampire clans are finely put down by those who they've preyed upon for millenniums now. We won't have to worry about those blood suckers any longer. It is a shame we couldn't have captured one… one of them is of no threat, we could also use the powers they possess to an advantage."

Hashirama looked down, saddened by his father's words the that described his apparent beliefs.

"Father!" a voice called.

Both of them turned to see Tobirama running toward them, panting heavily.

"What is it Tobirama?" Butsuma asked quickly.

"We found someone, he appears to be an Uchiha but, I'm honestly not sure… I don't see any clear signs."

"Well how is he acting? Come now Tobi, you should know by now that they writhe and spit at us when approached."

"We couldn't even get near him… he's so quiet. That's why I'm uncertain father."

Butsuma turned his head, interested in this statement, a quiet demon this he'd pay to see.

"Take me to him." He ordered as a smirk lit up his face.

Tobirama nodded and started to lead the way, his brother and his father following until he finely came to a stop outside a cave near a spring.

"He's in here." The white haired sixteen year old explained.

Butsuma listened hearing nothing inside the dark cave.

"Stay." He ordered in a stern voice, giving both Hashirama and Tobirama a warning glance before he walked in.

The Senju walked into the cool cave and lit a torch, where he saw a trembling form restrained against the rock wall, two dark eyes staring back at him.

However the bound body was about the size of a normal man in comparison to the size of most vampires.

Most of the creatures were rather tall, lean, and gorgeous. This one, he couldn't tell but he could describe him at the moment as scrawny if he was indeed a vampire.

The young thing at the moment, was shaking violently, his head down against his shoulder hiding his face.

The creature was terrified, that much was obvious. The fact that he had the demon cowering in fear amused him.

"Hn. There's no need to cry, if you're human then I wouldn't see any point of hurting you." Butsuma sneered, walking over to the boy and kneeling in front of him.

"You're kind are nothing but monsters! You've taken everything from us, you've taken our lives, our home… and now you've left all but one of my kind alive. What more could you possibly take away from me? My life? Then do it. You humans are greedy and selfish. Violent and cruel… you are disgust-"

A cracking sound cut the creature off when Butsuma backhanded him harshly making him cry out in shock and pain.

Butsuma glared furiously at the vampire as he knelt down in front of him so he was at eye level, which eye contact was trying to be avoided as the young man's eyes kept going to the ground.

Irritated by the lack of respect the Senju leader reached for his face.

"Let me see your face demon. Look me in the eyes." he ordered, trying to slip his hand under the boy's chin only earning himself a glance at angry dark eyes for one split second before they lit up with an amazing red glow.

"Don't you dare touch me, you disgusting piece of shi-" another backhand cut him off, but this time instead of keeping his head turned away his attention shot right back at the mortal lips curling back revealing sharp pointed fangs.

An angry hiss escaped the raven's dangerous mouth, his red eyes blazing red flames in the dark crimson irises as he stared right at his captor.

"You don't scare me. I've been scared before and it wasn't because of people as pathetic as you, human. I'd be careful how you treat me, one day you just might get an early invitation to Hell's gates from Satan."

Butsuma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, he found this vampire rather amusing actually.

"You don't understand the position you're in demon."

Reaching forward again, he jerked his hand back when sharp teeth attempted to clamp down on his wrist.

"Get the hell away from me. I'll slaughter you."

The tan skin toned man, finely had enough and slammed his booted foot into the vampire's gut, winding the poor boy as he started gasping for air.

Given the opportunity, Butsuma managed to get behind the agonized raven and pulled a red-stained cloth that he normally used to clean his sword with, out from his pocket.

Once the vampire noticed he wasn't in his range of view any longer and that he must have moved behind him, he panicked and tried to turn around so he could see and prepare for an attack but instead a small cry escaped him when tan fingers intertwined with dark unruly locks pulling harshly.

Not wasting the moment of vulnerability Butsuma forced the filthy blood stained rag in between strong jaws and pulled back roughly, cutting into the corners of pale flesh before securing it behind the demon's head.

"I want to see those wings, I want to see how bad a mistake god made when he granted such possessions to anything but an angel." He snarled withdrawing a kunai and kneeling behind the pale man gripping one shoulder firmly.

The vampire jerked at the sudden contact and struggled violently small hisses could be heard behind the makeshift gag as the disgusting mortal cut off his trench coat and shirt.

Butsuma sneered in disgust when he saw the undeniably beautiful feathered wings protruding from the demon's shoulder blades.

Each was five feet long, and the dark feathers colored a beautiful shade of ebony, the longer feathers on the ends were tipped in a blood crimson adding more elegance in color to the appendages.

Normally in combat he commonly saw many of the Uchiha vampires, with their wings in plain view spreading out from their backs and standing proudly.

Which is why he wasn't surprised to see the sturdy leather that bound the man's beautiful wings against his pale back.

With swift work of the kunai he cut the contraption off so he could have a closer look.

Immediately after the binding leather was removed, the dark feather covered limbs lifted from their spot against his back and stretched for a moment before resting back down behind the dark haired male.

The Senju leader scoffed irritated, and roughly pulled out an ebony colored feather making the vampire hiss in irritation and annoyance, at receiving such treatment.

"These belong on an Angel, not a damn demon like yourself boy."

Butsuma's glare hardened when he didn't receive a reaction to the insult, untying the gag and removing it he kept his distance behind the vampire.

"What's your name demon?"

"Fuck off…"

Though the Senju's expression remained stoic, the pale creature tensed when the man picked up the torch.

"Your name? Devil." Butsuma ordered firmly, placing the angry flames on the torch beside the vampire's neck.

Upon noticing the danger that was so being held so threateningly close glowing red eyes flared, as a displeased hiss escaped the vampire's throat.

"Have it your way." Butsuma sneered, and with that placed the hot flames up against the sensitive flesh on the underside of the 'angel's' pale neck.

A second passed by before a pained cry rattled the hollow cave.

"Get the hell off me! Y-You damn human! I hope you rot in the flames of-ahhhh! God damned son of a- arrggh! Stop it!" the creature spat, hissing angrily as it struggled and writhed against the hellish flames that burnt his skin to a dark crispy color.

"Name! Now!"

"F-Forget it! Ahhh! I won't t-tell you a god damned- aarggh! –thing!"

"Fine… how about we switch tactics then." The tan skinned male stated, immediately the torch was thrust forth into a glowing red eye making a loud blood curdling scream bounce off the stone walls.

"Gaaaahh! S-Stop it! Mmmnn… No! Ahhhrrrgh! Enough!" the creature shouted angrily jerking his body back in attempts to move his face away from the flames.

Butsuma's eyes narrowed as he pulled the torch away. "Name… demon."

The creature lifted its injured face to stare at the human he hated with everything he had at the moment, his right festering and swollen eye slowly healing the cells that were damaged.

"Madara… Uchiha."

Shock filled the Senju leader's eyes briefly before a proud smirk crossed his face before he moved back behind the young vampire and forced the cloth back inbetween his jaws, securing it tightly before going back in front and kneeling so he was at eye level.

Finely he took a moment to study this vampire's features and he was in awe that he didn't do it sooner.

His mouth dropped open in shock at the vampire's beauty, he was gorgeous, the defined shape of his jaw, the long luscious ebony black hair that trailed down to the top of his back, those red eyes, and the pouty lips, the powerful lean legs, and the fragile build of his body, the paleness of his skin normally would turn away all lusting desires of a vampire. Just his body alone …

…was a complete insult to even the most beautiful mortal woman in the cosmos.

"Madara Uchiha… my day just got even better. Not only did I managed to catch an Uchiha, I also captured the prodigy of your vampire race. Your father was Tajima Uchiha, the Uchiha leader wasn't he?"

Madara's eyes narrowed in pure fury as he jerked forward to attack the disgusting human but was instead grasped by the neck and held away from the man's body, not that it mattered because of the gag that was preventing use of his fangs.

"You're a young one aren't you? Tajima had five sons, you're the second youngest, I believe the youngest one was Izuna. Even though my guess is you're around 16 in vampire years, 1,600 in human years… you're still considered a child in their eyes, no?" Butsuma asked with a smirk.

An angered hiss resided behind the fabric inside the demon's mouth and he renewed his struggled but resulted in having his skull slammed into the stone wall where everything went black.

* * *

**So this is the start for the new Tears From Hell! This one is re-written because I was told and convinced that I rushed the relationship between Madara and Hashirama, and I made Madara TOO submissive it just didn't' feel right. This may be updated a bit slower so you'll have to be patient please!**

_Emily _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: The last remaining clan of all eight of the legendary vampire clans, has died. The Uchiha, who were the strongest out of all seven clans has fallen from the wrath of the human's cruelty and misjudgment. For eons vampires have been hunted all because of harsh rumors and misunderstanding, now all have been eliminated. The last vampire species at the hands of the famous Senju Clan. A fierce ninja clan that specializes in paid assassinations. With their previous and no accomplished mission from the Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village they have earned their respect in all five countries. All the vampires are gone... or are they? A discovery of a single lonely creature in a cave strikes the Senju's interest. The oldest son of Butsuma Senju, the only human on the planet, known to feel differently about the constant slaughter between the two worlds learns more and more on the cold Uchihas and can't help but want to fix the issue. Can the humans and vampire wars that have come to an end, be forgiven on both sides? Or will a new evil arise after the vampire's magic disappears and a new threat is opened into the mortal world.**

**Rated R/M**

**_This program story, is specifically designed to be viewed by adults and therefore may be unsuitable for children under 17 and may call for parental guidance and/or the program may contain one or more of the following. Coarse lang-_**

**ENOUGH ALREADY! Okay, sorry about that ignore Bill over there. Here I'll make this easier for you.**

**Will contain: Graphic yaoi, basement sex, shower sex, rape, bondage, bdsm, erotic intercourse, weird kinks, male sex, graphic torture, disturbing themes, swearing, drugging, blood, angst, drama, depression, scenes that will make you bawl uncontrollably, scenes that will make me bawl uncontrollably while I type them, AND an unintentional OOC Madara... sorry bout that guys. You see you have to look at this from the point of view of a creature that has been discriminated, neglected, and has lost everything so yes he will be... differnt than in the manga. Sorry to displease you *goes into Hashirama random depression***

**... enjoy the HashiMada smexiness! :3**

* * *

"Father, why are you bringing him here? He is dangerous isn't he? The Leaf said we were not to let one Uchiha live. So what are you going to do with it?" Tobirama asked curiously.

"What the Leaf Village doesn't know won't hurt them, and our clan could use the power. This creature will give us that." Butuma explained as he carried the unconscious vampire to the basement steps before descending them and closing the door.

Tobirama let out a huff and turned to his older brother who looked irritated.

"What's up your ass Hashirama?"

"Tobi, don't talk to me like that. I'm still your older brother so-"

"Don't lecture me dumbass. What do you think father meant when he said that our clan needs power?"

Hashirama was silent for a few minutes, just staring out the window before turning to face his younger brother.

"Our clan doesn't need power… we're fine as it is. Father wants a weapon, and I think he wants to turn that vampire into one. I am not sure how, the vampire could bring us more power though. I thought they were just other beings that could use and control chakra like Shinobi can… I don't quite understand what he's trying to do either. It seems after we lost our brothers and mother, father really changed. I just have a feeling that his intentions for the poor vampire are not good."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed furiously at his brother last statement. "Poor vampire!? They've killed hundreds maybe thousands of humans for their sick and twisted amusement brother! How the hell can you say poor vampire?! Father should have killed it!"

Hashirama didn't say anything, he felt angry sure but he didn't bother to raise his voice at his younger brother.

"How many humans are in this world now Tobi?"

"Well I don't know probably over a billion, I guess…"

"And how many vampires are there in this world, now that we've 'sorted out' the last clan?"

Tobirama opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out as he got what his brother was saying.

Upon not getting a response Hashirama turned and glanced into pink eyes softly.

"Only one, him. He's all alone with no one to care for him, there are no more of his kind left, not even relating vampire clans. They're all dead as of tonight."

The white haired Shinobi was quiet for a moment before scoffing irritably and walking away.

**~Senju Territory: Butsuma's House (Basement)~**

Butsuma set the unconscious Uchiha face down on the cold stone floor, before reaching down to pale wrists and tightening the thin wire that bound them tightly together.

After he was sure the bonds were secure enough, he turned his back and walked to an old storage room to prepare the room the demon would be staying in.

"You think humans are monsters boy? You don't even know the meaning of the words you speak. Demon. I'll send you to your knees begging for me to send you back to the gates that of which you came from, and I will feel no remorse."

**(A Few Hours Later) **

Madara's dark eyes opened slowly, earning a pained moan as pain came flooding into his head from the previous blow.

Black eyes filled with panic though exceptionally restrained, wandered about the room so he could take in his surroundings and his situation.

He theorized that he was lying, no chained to what seemed to be a bed that was in a dark stone covered room, a basement.

Even though it was a basement, it still appeared to be a bedroom; there was a night table with a pull out drawer beside the bed to his right, a dresser against the east wall, a desk in the corner to his left, and a recliner to the far side of the room.

Glancing at the night table, he noticed several things; two clear vials of unknown yet foul smelling concoctions, tape, bandages, and a few syringes of god knows what.

Fear etching into his gut he felt the desperate need to get away from this monster before he came back. Madara paused for a moment, thinking giving a rough experimental tug to the chains that bound him.

The young vampire mentally cursed upon learning that the bastard knew his facts on the Uchiha vampire species.

That was why these restraints had been custom made with silver.

Silver could not kill them, well it could, but it would take an awful lot of it.

Unlike all six of the other vampire species who normally die from a blade containing the silver element, the Uchiha could indeed live from a silver blade. However, an injury caused by silver lacks the rapid healing ability; silver slows down their cells capability of fast regeneration.

That was why they tried to avoid such injuries, the second reason was the fact that too much silver in their blood stream was capable of killing them, but the area would have to be a vital point and been hit several times before their bodies would crash.

For the Uchiha, it was more useful as a trapping method, because they cannot break an object if it contains silver.

So silver forged chains that was actually quite impressive.

However, what infuriated him was the fact that the disgusting human had stripped him of all his clothing thus revealing his pale body in a rather humiliating shameless spread eagle position, for anyone who might walk in.

The gag had been removed but he remained quiet, thankfully his captor either forgot or didn't care that he could see in the dark even without candles, because there was no blindfold to hide his vision.

To be honest he'd like to be able to see what was going to strike him so he could try to mentally prepare himself.

None the less he started to try to yank at the restraints, even if he couldn't get all the way free trying was worth it given his situation, because the last thing he wanted was to go through being tortured and killed in the most horrifying ways possible.

Burning alive or taking silver bullets to the skull until he finely died, did not sound appeasing right now.

Insulting his pride was sin enough, but degrading him went to a completely new level in humiliating his name and his honor as a god among humans.

Humiliation enough was enough motive for him to seriously, disfigure his captor who was the leader of this mortal clan of Shinobi.

Humiliating him to look like some desperate whore by taking his clothes and posturing him like this, he'd settle for making sure the man wouldn't be able to live without the help of a hole in the center of his throat to breath.

However killing his family, his relatives, his whole clan or anyone who might have some of the Uchiha bloodline, for that he was going to slaughter the one responsible.

"You're awake." Butsuma Senju's voice sounded from a corner of the room.

"How dare you do this to me!? You humans have no respect for your opponents! You try to drive your enemies to insanity with humiliation and degradation rather than fight with pride and dignity. If you are supposed to be a warrior, human, then you are a lousy one at that! I see no effectiveness in thi-"

Butsuma delivered a harsh slap to the young vampire's beautiful face abruptly cutting the creature's insults short.

A yelp of surprise escaped Madara's lips when his head snapped to the side from the force of the hit.

The shock and slight fear of the sudden pain was immediately thrown right back in Butsuma's face with a brutal promise of pain for the man, obsidian eyes instantly lit up with a glowing red flare, illuminating the darkness in front of Madara's pale face.

He whipped his head back in the Senju's direction and hissed furiously, his fangs slowly extending and his eyes boring into the mortal's own hateful brown orbs.

Sadly the warning was tossed aside as the man didn't even flinch, in fact he looked bored and unconcerned.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion on my tactics, demon."

"I don't believe I need your permission to speak my opinions, mortal." He spat back, disdain for the man, clearly corrupting his tone.

A soft 'hm' came from the back of Butsuma's throat; appearing to be displeased with his attitude when he walked into a separate room in the constructed bedroom, more than likely trying to figure out a punishment for the sass in his previous remark.

The young vampire hated being right a good majority of the time, and sure enough the human came back with a silver dagger, some old pieces of timber, a strip of velvety cloth he had wrapped around his hand, and another torch.

"You think humans are monsters boy? Well then, I'll show you how much of a monster I can be."

Madara's red eyes followed the man's every movement, branding his loathing silently into the man's skin repeatedly.

Butsuma set the aged pieces of wood down upon the stone floor two feet in front of him and tossed the torch beside them letting it ignite the surely ancient building materials, judging by their darkened appearance.

The Senju man smirked mischievously at him, and to be honest the look was finely starting to unnerve him just a bit.

He remained silent though, even as he watched the mortal place the silver blade into the angry flames leaving it there, before he knelt down in front of him, unwrapping the strip of fabric from his hand.

He reached towards his face, which cause Madara to withdrawal away from the hand, hissing angrily.

"You can spit at me all you want demon, you don't scare me."

"Drop dead." Madara spat coldly, the look in the man's eye was honestly scaring the shit out of him.

That was when it got ugly, Butsuma's eyes filled with such rage that it actually shocked the young vampire enough that he did not even have time to react to the violent grasp on his throat when the human's hand slammed his head into the wall.

His head made contact with its hard surface and he felt his head spin; normally vampires did not receive dizziness unless a hit had an extreme brute force, and evidentially this human succeeded in that field.

Butsuma took the moment of vulnerability to pry the vampire's jaws apart and shoved the long strip of fabric into his mouth after wadding it up into a tight ball.

Madara's eyes flashed angrily, jerking against the restraints that held him to the bed, outraged by the humiliation he just wanted to rip the asshole's head off.

The human's eyes glared hatefully at the 'angel', getting irritated with the constant disobedience, though he was not expecting the vampire to submit to him that would have been a miracle.

One of the restraints on Madara's ankle suddenly snapped in two under the force of one of the vampire's attempts to pull it free, the metal clinked as it fell limp leaving the shackle and a bit of broken chain attached to his foot.

Butsuma was suddenly kicked in the side of the head so hard he almost was knocked to the floor had he not gripped the bed frame, he steadied himself and glared right into equally loathing glowing red eyes.

"Little fucker." He growled catching Madara's leg when he tried to kick him once more. He moved forward quickly and pinned it down to the mattress, climbing onto the bed and sitting on top of his thighs to keep him down.

Madara's torso jerked upward in and a loud furious hiss erupted from his throat, causing the human to move back quickly when he felt long black hair against his chest and shoulder, a few drops of warm liquid sprayed against his arm.

He had to admit he was surprised when he noticed that the demon managed to spit the makeshift gag out while he was fighting to hold him down, and nearly managed to get hold his left bicep.

The Senju leader finely snapped out of his thoughts and backhanded Madara across his pale face, splitting his lip open.

"Hold the fuck still!" Butsuma snarled wrapping his hand tightly around his throat just underneath his chin, clamping his jaws together.

"Gnng… kill… nn… you…" Madara forced out between the bruising grip the human was using to try to keep his mouth closed.

Eyes narrowing in irritation, Butsuma reached across Madara's body to the night table picking up the tape that had been laying on top of it.

"This will be temporary. I'll find another way to shut you up later." Butsuma sneered, ripping a long strip off.

Madara's eyes flashed again, trying to hook his jaws underneath the man's thumb to possibly, bite him, but he squeezed his bottom jaw painfully in warning so he stopped and reluctantly allowed the mortal to tape his mouth closed.

Butsuma managed to fix the chain that had held his ankle moments ago and soon he was again at the asshole's mercy.

"I hope this hurts, demon." The man stated, putting on some thick leather gloves and walking over to the burning pile of wood from earlier, pulling out the silver blade that he had put inside, now a glowing white from the intense heat.

Red eyes stared back angrily in the dark, not once faltering as the white blade came to rest in front of his face.

* * *

**Well here we go, the second chapter. I've been stalling for a long time sorry guys. I'm just not with it lately T_T Forgive me... I have sinned!**

_Emily_


End file.
